Learning How To Smile
by KizunaCho
Summary: A car wreck causes Mizuhashi to fall into a deep coma; which brings her into the world of Naruto. While shes having the time of her life here, on the otherside her brother stays by her; waiting for her to wake. Naruto x OC R&R!


"Daisuke!!" a high pitch voice screamed.

"Nande?? What do you want?" Daisuke turned his head to come face to face with his younger sister. Her angry face glared unto his.

"Did you take my homework?" Misuhashi asked lifting his t-shirt collar. "Did you?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you! **I did not take it**!" He took a step back from her making her release the grasp that she held on him. Sighing, Misuhashi walked back to her room to continue to get ready for school. Daisuke shook his head at is sisters retreating back, once she closed the door to her room he took a crumpled piece of paper from his pants. _Heh, sucker! _smirking Daisuke walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

* * *

**Kakuze School**

"Ne ne, Mizu-chan, why so glum you bum?" Suko asked while patting her friends back.

"Nothing important." Misuhashi replied bluntly. She glanced around at her surroundings. _Im so bored of this place! Why cant things be more interesting!? Like more fights!__  
_  
"Ne Mizu-Chan, did you know were getting anew homeroom teacher!" Suko giggled girlishly.

"Ah"

"Ma! Mizuhashi!! Your no fun!" Suko playfully punched her in the arm. "I hope hes cute and young!!

"Ah"

"Baka! Be more happy! Like me!" Suko stood behind Mizuhashi and stretched her face into a smile. "Happy! Happy! Happy! Mizu-Chan is happy! Ha- pee- iee!! Happy~"

People passing by gave Misuhashi an odd look. Twitching in irritation Mizuhashi surpressed her anger towards Suko, trying not to lash out at her.

"Happy! Happy! Mi-Zu-Ha-Sh-Chaaan!" SUko smiled, pulling at Mizuhashi's face making her smile even more. "Yatta! Were at the front gate!! MINNA SANN!!! LOOK MIZUHASHI IS HAPPYY-ITA!" Suko's stupid ramble was cut off when she took her hands away from Misuhashi's face and brought them to her fore head.

"ITAI! What was that for?" Suko turned her head to see who had hit her. "Fuuta! I knew it was you!!"

Moving his dirty blonde hair he stared at her plainly, "Nande?"

"Why did you hit meee!!" Suko started circiling areound Fuuta. "I'm gonna kill you!!" Suko's speech was cut short by the bell.

"Bell." Fuuta grabbed Misuhashi's hand. "Ikuze." he tugged her arm abit and walked into the school.

"Matte! I will not allow you to steal Mizu-Chan away from meee!!!" quickly Suko ran after her two friends.

**&&&.**

"Ne... Mizu."

Mizuhashi glanced towards her friend walking besides her. "Nani?" Fuuta stopped walking and stood infront of her.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why arent you smiling like you used to?"

Mizuhashi turned her head to the side trying to avoid his gaze.

"Mizuhashi."

Mizuhashi stared at the ground under her, not wanting to answer his question. Sighing he closed his eyes and tilted his head, opening them again he stared at her.

"Never minds, its fine."

Lifting her head Misuhashi gave a small smile to Fuuta, "Un."

"Lets get going, or were going to be late for class." Fuuta smiled and opened the classroom door, bothe entered quietly. Unnoticed by them Suko stood behind a nearby wall.

_Why? Why cant I make Mizu-Chan smile?_ Suko hung her head in shame _Why cant I make Mizuhashi happy?_ sighing, Suko wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Taking a deep breath in she smiled to herself. _I'll make Mizu-Chan happy! No matter what it takes!_ Suko opned the door to her classroom and walked in taking her seat.

Mizuhashi sat quietly waiting for the teacher to arrive. she propped her head up with her arm, staring out the window.

**

* * *

**

**FLASH BACK**

_"Mama! Mama, where are you?" a five year old Mizuhashi ran around in the house. _

_"Mama!" sighing Mizuhashi sat on the floor but quickly got up when she heard the front door open. _

_"Mama?!?" she ran to the door to see her brother, "Dai-Kun-Nii? Wheres mama?" _

_Daisuke held his head down, a sad looks flashed accross his face.__"Mizu..." Mama will be gone for a while..."__"_

_Nani? Why? Does Mama need to go somewhere?"_

_Sighing once again Daisuke repeated his answer, Mizuhashi's smile slowly faded into a frown. She stood silently in her place.__"Mama isint coming back?"_

_"No....gomen..."_

_Mizuhashi's shoulders started shaking, tears started to fall from her eyes. "Mama...." _

_Daisuke look away from his crying sister, then walked up to her and brought her into a loving hug.__"Its gonna be okay Mizu..." his grip on her tightened, he too was trying to hold his tears from falling. "Its gonna be kay, Im going to take care of you... No matter what happens to us!__"_

_"Mama.....mama....mama!" she buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed. Both of them didnt notice someone opened the door. Kasuki, their father; stared at them sadly.__"MAMA!!!"_

_**FLASH BACK END**_

_

* * *

_

Frowning at the sudden memory Mizuhashi shook her head and listened to the students around her.

_Man, why am I suddenlyhaving flash backs? _Shaking her head slightly she sighed. The classrooom was loud. one of the many things she hated. The students around her were talking about the new teacher. Suddenly the door opened, all the students rushed to thier seat and quieted down.

Slowly the teacher made his way to the desk, his hair bouncing slightly with every step he took. Whispers were heard around the room.

"Look how grey his hair is!"

"He looks so young!"

"Mizuhashi directed her sttention towards the man walking to the teachers desk. Everyone's eyes was focued on him.

"Hello class." The new teacher said, his voice was deep and smooth, girls around the room swooned at the sound of his voice.

"Kyah!! Mizu-Chan! Our new teacher is so hot!" Suko giggled loudly, along with many other girls.

"Ah..." Mizuhashi could care less, she turned her head towards Fuuta to fine him staring at her. "Nani?"

"Betsune..." Fuuta turned his head away from her, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Now, Im going to take attendance."

"Mizuhashi waited for her name to be called.

"Toma Mizuhashi."

"He-" Mizuhashi looked up and caught the gaze of her teacher.

"Mizu-Chan?" Suko looked at her friend oddly.

"Are you here or not Toma-San?"

"Ah....Here...."

Smiling he continued onto the next name. _Why... why did I feel a sudden shock go through me when I saw his eyes?_ Grunting Mizuhashi pushed aside the odd feeling and watched her yeacher carefully. She took a moment to actually observe him. He was about 6'2", had while silverish hair and he wore glasses, he looked around 24 years old.

When he was done with attendace he smiled and placed his plams on his desk.

"Me name is Mr. Teke, and I will be your new homeroom teacher, also I will be teaching english, math, and science; I hope to see all of you in some of those classes." He turned aroud and picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the board. "Now lets begin English class."

While he was writing Suko poked Mizuhashi in she side. "Psst..." Ignoring her friend Mizuhashi continued to write down the notes. Once again Suko poked her. "PSSSSTT!!"  
Turning her head towards the brown haired girl she gave an annoyed look clearly saying 'What the hell do you want?'

"Dont you think Mr. Teke is cool!"

Not bothering to answer Mizuhashi turned her head back towards the teacher. Through the day Suko kept talking about how cool and hot was.

"Okie! Mizu-Chan!! Ill see you tomrrow!!" Suko gave her a hug and waved good bye and left to go on the school bus with Fuuta.

"Mizu." Turning around Mizuhashi saw her brother and his car.

"Un." she slowly walked in to the passenger seat and sat down. Daisuke got into the drivers seat and out on his seat belt.

"You better put on your seat belt Mizu." Daisuke warned.

"Ah.." Mizuhashi answered but didint listen to her brother, she was too busy looking out of the window staring at , he was staring at her, _Creepy... what is he doing?__  
_  
Sighing Daisuke started the car. The ride home was quiet as usual, slowing down for the red light Daisuke glanced he his side view mirror, before he knew it a car had collided with his, a loud screach could be heard, the impact caused him to hit his head on the steering wheel causing him to black out. In his time of being concious he saw that his sister was not in the seat next to him, using all his strength that he had left he saw her out on the street lying face down in a puddle of blood.

* * *

GASP! Another Story!

I know im such a poop head

I should finish one story before starting a new one, oh wells!

Hope you enjoyed the fisrt chap! Plz Review!

-KizunaCho


End file.
